


finding paradise

by Silverdancer



Series: VIXXMAS 2017 [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Hakyeon travels in time and finds something to bring back home.





	finding paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [vixxmas](http://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html)! 
> 
>  
> 
> You should go check the rest of prompts out!

_Today’s diary:_

_This age is exactly as books say it is and much more. Nobody ever wrote how beautiful are the sunsets from here or how magical the clouds look. It’s amazing how much difference a hundred years can make._

_I hope you like the picture I’m sending. I used my best pose with the best view I saw today._

*

_I met someone today. He saw me posing to take the picture I’m sending and gave me some tips that made the camera work so much better with the light here. There’s so much light during the day! It’s beautiful. And very very warm._

_I wish you could be here to feel it._

*

_I travelled to another part of the country, near the sea. It was so beautiful, the sounds exactly like the ones from the movies. And the smell, mom, was so rich. I could almost taste the sea._

_I met this boy again. I don’t think he saw me but he was alone, taking pictures of other people around, and the sea. He was so cool. If only I could see his photos too. Maybe he even took a picture of me._

*

_You won’t believe what just happened. This guy -- he helped me again! Apparently I was taking a picture of something that you need to ask permission for, and I was about to get taken away! Thankfully he appeared and talked to the guys that were trying to take me away and talked in my favor. I am not really sure what he said, but it worked._

_His name is Hongbin, mom. You’d like him, I’m sure._

*

_I met with Hongbin today. He said he had something to show me. I was scared at first, he didn't give me any clues! But it was a beautiful, beautiful garden, full of flowers I hadn’t seen even on dad’s textbooks._

_I know that I shouldn't get too friendly with people in this time, that this is only temporary, but it's fine, it's just him being nice._

_He barely paid attention to me anyway. Every time I looked at him he was busy fiddling with his own camera, and he refused to let me see any of the pics he had taken._

*

Hakyeon is sitting in Hongbin's bed, amazed, looking around and trying to commit everything to memory. For when he's not there anymore, his mind supplies, but he ignores it. Hongbin is right beside him, a computer in his lap, probably the best one could find in this age, and is explaining him the mechanics of this game he likes. His voice gets different when he talks about it, he notices.

Hakyeon sits impossibly closer and listens.

*

At some point, Hakyeon doesn't really remember how, they end up kissing, the computer laying forgotten on the floor.

There are hands on his hair and his hips and he feels like it's floating and Hakyeon doesn't want to leave. 

It's possible that it's that what makes him say his next words. 

"Come home with me"

*

It's never as easy as that. First he has to explain to a dumbfounded Hongbin, when, actually, his home is.

"Are you crazy?" is the reaction that he's met with.

Hakyeon shouldn't be surprised, it sounds crazy after all.

*

On his last minutes there, before travelling back home, Hakyeon wonders. He told Hongbin when he would be leaving, and where would he be when he did, but as seconds tick closer to the time, Hakyeon doubts he's going to come.

The portal opens, just like it should, and then, right before he steps in, a voice stops him. 

"Oh my _god_ you were really going to go without me."


End file.
